I was Only a Memory
by Im In Love WithThe Phantom
Summary: What would happen if someone did know Alice's past. What if that person was her neighbor? Will Ariel be able to convince Alice that she knows who she is and will they unite two covens together? read and review
1. Waking Up

*******************++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++-I Was Only a Memory**

Alice didn't know. She might never know. She forgot all about me. I saw him. The extremely pale person I saw him turn her. She fell asleep and the Keepers thought she was dead. I was there. I was small too small to know of anything going on. The pale man came back and made me fall asleep too, except this sleep burned. I could only feel this terrible burning sensation. After a few more agonizing years if this burning, as it seemed, when I finally awoke.

I didn't know where I was. I sat up from the bed i was in. No one was there. The room was a darkish purple and the light was off. "That's odd." I say, expecting my hoarse voice that I was used to, in a tinkling voice. I could see perfectly. It was pitch black in the room. I got up faster than normal and headed to the door. I turned the knob and I came off in my hand. "This is weird." I say. I finally open the door by knocking it down. I walk down the hall that leads from the room I woke up in. I kept walking soon finding myself in a bright living area. "Hello." said a man in the white armchair. I quickly jumped into a crouch. "Ah! I see. You have no idea where you are or what I did to you." the man stood up and reached a hand out. I was about to bite it when I had a sudden change of thought. I took his hand and he helped me up.

"Who are you? Where are we? What did you do to me?" I ask all at once.

"One question at a time, please. I am Connversel Collin and we are in my house which I share with my family. I have a son named Jace Collin and my beautiful wife Samie Collin. Now you, since I changed you, you are now part of our family." Connversel said. He led me down a different hall that was lined with pictures. He pointed to each one. Jace was sort of cute. Samie was flawless. But the one thing they had in common was that they were all pale and beautiful.

"What about Alice?" I ask.

"Yes the little one I changed before you. She woke up and then left us saying that she had to meet someone. Then she left and has not been heard from since." Connversel said. I nodded. Alice and I were best friends it seemed, even though it was an extremely short time.

"What makes me different now that you changed me?" I ask calmly this time.

"Well, you are now a vampire. Just like my whole family." Connversel informed. He opened the back door and held it open for me. I walk outside onto a dark wood stained deck. The view took my breath away.

"I don't have to breathe anymore." I say.

"That is right. None of us have to breathe." Connversel said. He was looking around like he hasn't seen it before. I stepped off the deck. The lawn was perfectly green and cut. It was surrounded by a lush green forest I could hear a river in the distance. "Where are we?" I ask turning around smelling the sweet air.

"We are in Forks, Washington USA." Connversel said. That explained all the green. "Just to let you know there is another clan of vampires like us. They are the Cullens. I think that was where Alice went but one can't be to certain.

Then just for an instant the sun peeked out from the permanent cloud cover and I was standing in the center. I looked down at my body to see if I was turning into ash. I turns out that I sparkled. I brushed my arms to see if it would come off. "That is one problem about us. Instead of turning to ash in the sun we sparkle. Are you hungry?" Connversel asked.

"No, should I be?" I said.

"Well being a newborn your throat should be burning for blood."

"Um it isn't. But can you show me how to hunt when I am?" I ask. He nodded.

"Jace can you come here?" Connversel said to no one. I heard a swish and then the blond cute boy from the picture in the hallway was in front of me.

"Finally woken up have ya." he said in a cute southern accent.

"Yes I have and I like every moment of it." I say.

"Now you two don't get into a fight just yet. Jace I will like you to take her to hunt please." Connversel said.

"Does this little madam have a name?" Jace asked.

"I don't remember." I say.

"Sorry I should have told you sooner. Your name is Ariel. You are Ariel Collin."

"Well Ariel, lets geta goin." Jace said running into the forest and I followed running as fast as I could. I could get used to this.


	2. The Cullens

**I was Only a Memory**

Chapter 2

I was running trying to catch up to Jace. I stopped thinking that I should give up when I heard panting. "Did you know that you are faster than I am for a while?" Jace panted.

"How was I supposed to know?" I say. I started to run again. I looked back and he was barely on my tail. I laughed. He shook his head and speed up. I kept running until I reached the river.

"Over on the other side is where the Cullens live perhaps we should pay them a visit." Jace said finally catching up to me.

"That would be nice." I say. Jace took my hand and led me closer to the river. He let go and jumped the river. Once he was over he motioned with his hand for me to come over. I took an unneeded breathe and jumped. I closed my eyes and I landed. "Oww!" Jace yelled. I landed on top of him.

"Are you hurt?" I ask helping him up. He shook his head and took my hand. We walked up to a house that was probably made out of glass. Jace knocked on the door and the door opened.

"Hello Jace how are you." said the person in the door. "Come on in." Jace followed the man to a bright living room. The man sat on the white couch while Jace took an arm chair. I just stood next to Jace. "Jace, who is this?"

"She is the newest member of our coven. Her name is Ariel." Jace said patting my head. "She just woke up and we were hunting then I thought we should come over and say hi."

"Is she still hungry?" the man asked.

"No I am not but thanks for offering." I say. He looked at me funny.

"By the way I'm Carlisle Cullen, the head of the Cullen clan." Carlisle said. I shook his hand. Jace and Carlisle talked some more while I went to look out the window.

"Carlisle, how many vampires do you now have in your coven?" Jace asked.

"Well we still have Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmitt, and now we have two new additions, Alice and Jasper." Carlisle said. Edward came down the stairs when he heard his name called.

"Oh, hello Jace, Is this the new member of your coven, Ariel isn't it?" Edward said in a sweet voice.

"How did you know?" I ask amazed. Jace shook his head.

"I can read people's minds, it's like a gift. All we know is that our two newbies are gifted too." Edward said.

"Hey! I'm gifted too." Jace said, "I'm a tracker. I can track anyone without losing their sent."

"No offence but I think my power is better than a tracker." Edward said as he looked at me. He had bronze hair and his eyes were gold. He smiled in a cute sort of way and I smiled back shyly. Carlisle got up and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. he nodded and left the room.

"Why don't you come and meet Jasper and Alice?" Carlisle asked. I nodded. I so wanted to see my friend again. Would she remember me?


End file.
